The Everlasting Dream
by CSMars
Summary: Can Raye find the boy of her dream? If she did, she may have to pay the utlimate price.


Hi, this is my first Rei/Jadeite fanfic, any comments or suggestions,   
email me at Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com I used North American dubbed names   
in this fanfic because I hate writing the suffixes on Japanese names. The   
timeline of this fanfic is after Serena/Usagi and Amy/Ami became scouts, but   
before Raye/Rei found out she's Sailor Mars and the five inner scouts/senshi   
are best friends since they were little.  
  
*****  
  
The Everlasting Dream  
  
Rei ran to the balcony, she wiped away her tears, she doesn't really   
know why she's crying, and sometimes she just wants use her power and blow   
them away. She kept crying.  
After a few minutes, Rei heard footsteps behind her and she slowly   
turned around and saw Jade, her fincee, looking at her with love and pain.   
She ran to him.  
"I see you got into another fight with them," Jade nodded toward the   
ballroom, he used the term "them" to indicate two of Ann's best friends,   
because he knows that if he really wanted Rei to calm down, he better not   
mention their names, "how many times do I have to tell you that they are not   
worth your time." He spoke softly, taking the trembling Rei into his arms.   
Rei just trembled; she didn't feel like talking. She knew Jade understand   
her completely. He once said, "Rei, your violet eyes are like two windows to   
your soul, once I look straight into them, I feel like I know everything about   
you."  
"Hush, my Reiko, it's all right." Jade said, taking Rei's small hands   
in his.  
"Oh, Jade-chan, I don't know what I'll ever do without you." Rei said,   
burying her face in his strong-built chest.  
Jade looked surprised, then he chuckled, "You are not going to dump me,   
are you."  
"Jadeite, how could you even think about that, I love you or else I   
wouldn't be getting married to you." Rei said, getting a little mad.  
"I love you, too, Rei, I love you with all my heart and I always will."   
Jade whispered softly while stroking her hair with his fingers.  
Rei closed her eyes and let herself loose in his love, she knows that   
she will always be safe in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Raye's eyes fluttered open, where am I? She asked herself. A few   
seconds after she gained her conscious, she realized that she's in her own   
room, on her own bed. Why? Why do you haunt me in my dreams? Why can't I get   
on with my life without you in my mind? Raye asked herself.  
Raye got up and went to the Fire room, She knelt down before the   
Sacred Fire and started to chant the word, "I call upon the power of the   
Sacred Fire, show me the boy who appeared so many times in my dream." Then   
she closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of Jade, when she opened   
her eyes, a picture of a boy appeared in the fire, a boy with short blonde   
hair and deep blue eyes. "Jade..."Raye whispered softly, but no word were   
spoken into her mind.  
  
What am I doing? I'm acting like he's my long-lost lover, and I've never   
even seen him before. Raye thought to herself.  
  
You met him once upon your dream  
  
Who asked you?  
  
Why, you, of course. Anyway, why does all of that matter when you're   
in love?  
  
I am not in love with a guy I made up in my dream.  
  
Are you trying to convince me or yourself?  
  
Just shut up!  
  
As you wish  
  
Okay, I'm going pyhsco, why am I talking to myself anyway? Raye said.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head." Raye smiled when she saw her best friend.  
"Hey, Raye." Serena said flatly.  
Wow, Serena didn't even defend herself. Raye thought, knowing how   
much she hated that name. "Why do you have black circles under your eye?   
Oh, my God!" Raye yelled as if she realized something. "What did Jeff do to   
you, I'll kill him."   
"Calm down, Raye. Jeff didn't do anything, I broke up with him. And   
for your next question, I did it because he treat you, Amy, Mina and Lita   
like dirt."  
"But you still like him, don't you? That's why you've crying and   
not getting enough sleep." Raye said sadly, "It's a good thing that you   
told me first, if you told Lita first, I think Jeff would have dark bruise   
all over him by now."  
Serena laughed lightly, "Yeah, I still like him, I guess he doesn't   
love me as much as he said he did."  
"Don't you worry, the right man will show up sooner or later, then   
I'll be at rest, knowing that my best friend is in good hands." Raye smiled   
warmly.  
"The right man, huh? Like Darien, for you?" Serena teased.  
"What are you talking about, Darien and I are just friends." Raye  
blushed.  
"You are telling me that you spend most of your free time with him   
and he's 'just' a friend? I'm not that stupid, you know." Serena said clearly   
in an I-want-to-know-all-the-detail tone.  
"Darien is nice and I like him a lot, but I don't love him. He's   
like a brother I never had." Raye said simply.  
"You are no fun." Serena's communicator beeped.  
"What was that?" Raye asked, puzzled.  
"That...that's my alarm going off, I got to get home now." Serena lied   
as she walked out of the temple.  
"Okay, bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Raye said, closing the door.  
"Bye!" Serena yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Luna, what do you want, and it better be good because I was in a   
serious talk with Raye about guy problems." Serena whispered into her "watch"   
when she turned a corner and made sure no one's around.  
"Jeez, I'm so sorry, but I THOUGHT DUTY COMES BEFORE EVERTHING ELSE!"   
Luna yelled. "Jadeite send another monster to the park, Mercury is already   
there fighting it, so I suggest you to get your butt over there!"  
"Yes, ma'am. Here goes, Moon Prism Power!" In a flash of light, a   
pretty suited soldier stood where Serena use to be and started running toward   
the park.  
  
***  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
A Frisbee went through the monster and it instantly become a pile of dust.  
"Thanks, you are just in time." Mercury said while giving Moon a thumb-up.  
"Sailor brats, next time I won't be so easy on you." Jadeite said when he   
saw his monster was destroyed.  
"How many time did I hear that before?" Sailor Moon said, pretending to   
yawn.  
"That's it, Sailor brats, I suggest you look at each other carefully,   
because that's THE LAST TIME YOU EVER WILL!" Jadeite prepared to attack.  
"No...Jade, Wait!" A voice yelled.  
The trio turned toward where the sound came from.  
"Raye?" Sailor Moon whispered the name as the figure came running nearer   
and nearer.  
  
***  
  
Raye sat in front of the fire after Serena left the temple, but she could   
not concentrate, so she decided to go after Serena and after if she wanted to   
spend the night with her so they could talk more about the Jeff problem.  
She saw Serena walked around the corner, so she followed her. Raye slowe  
down when she heard a voice yelling, a voice that's definitely not Serena's.   
Then, she saw a cat, a black, talking cat with a crescent moon on its forehead   
yelling at Serena through what looks like a communicator. To her surprise, she   
didn't think that's weird at all; in fact, a voice in her head told her the cat's   
name is Luna. Am I crazy? She though, it's not like I see a talking cat everyday.   
Then she suddenly heard the name Jadeite. "Jadeite..." Raye whispered, "Jade..."   
Then the yell of "Moon Prism Power" snapped her out of her trance, she turned   
the corner just to see Serena transforming into Sailor Moon. Serena the klutzy   
is the superhero Sailor Moon? She thought, now I know I'm crazy. Raye started   
to run after Sailor Moon and saw her shooting a Frisbee from her hand. Frisbees   
as weapons? She smiled at the thought, you got to be kidding, but then she saw   
the monster turning into ashes, very effective though.  
Her smile suddenly dropped, there he is, not even 10 yards away, is   
the boy of her dream. The same hair, the same face, the same eyes... no, that's   
not her Jade, the Jade she loved could never have such hatred and rage in him.   
But she saw it coming; Jadeite is going to attack her best friend. Well, not if   
I can help it.   
"No, Jade...wait." Raye yelled as she ran toward the trio.  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" Jadeite asked the new comer. He was planning to destroy   
every human who interfere with his fight, but something in his head is telling   
him that if he kill this raven-haired beauty, he's going to regret it for the   
rest of his life.   
"Who I am does not matter, Jade, why I'm here is what matters." Raye   
said calmly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Serena/Sailor Moon and Sailor   
Mercury. Blue hair, where have I see that before, she thought, oh, my God,   
Mercury must be Amy.  
"Aren't you going to tell me why you are here?" Jadeite said, annoyed   
with this girl, "By the way, the name is Jadeite, General Jadeite, not Jade."  
"Raye, get away while you still can, he's evil, pure evil." Sailor   
Moon yelled.  
"She's right, Raye." Mercury yelled after her.  
"No, Serenity, you're wrong," Raye said, images from the Silver   
Millennium, especially images of Jadeite and her, are flashing before her   
eyes fast than she can blink, "He may appear to be evil, but that's because   
he's under the control of Beryl, inside, he's still the same man I loved   
long ago."  
To Jadeite, she said, "You are Jadeite, but I have always called you   
Jade. From the day I met you till the day I died. To answer your question, I   
am here to make you remember."  
"I have never seen you in my entire life, and there is nothing to   
remember, I have always been a Negaverse general, royal only to Beryl, Queen   
of the Negaverse," Jadeite said.   
"No, you are one of Endymion's guardian, prince of Earth." Raye is   
losing her patience, but she's determined to make Jadeite remember, even if   
it costs her life.  
Then Raye yelled to the sky, "Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, I sense you   
are here, come out and you may finally have the answer you've seeked for so   
long."  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down from a tall tree and asked, "Raye, if you   
know the answer, then tell me who I am."  
Sailor Moon nearly fainted.  
Raye ignored Darien/Tuxedo Mask's question, she extend a hand to   
Jadeite, on her ring finger, rests a golden ring with six jades surrounding  
a ruby. "One night I had a dream about you and me in this perfect place   
with love surrounding us, it was the best dream I've ever had. When I woke up,   
this ring was on my finger, and I knew the dream I had is not just a simply   
dream, but a memory. This is our engagement ring, still shinning as I have   
seen it for the first time a thousand years ago." Tears dropped on the ground,   
but she wiped them away with the back of her hand, and give Jade a weak smile,   
"When you gave this ring to me in my dream, or perhaps in my past life, you   
told me that the jades are you and the ruby, the stone of fire, is me."  
"But why is there six jades, some sort of symbolic thing, perhaps."  
Mercury asked curious.  
"It represents the six faces of Jadeite: The Phoenix, the prince of   
the Fire realm, the King of the eastern corner of earth, one of the royal   
guards of Endymion, the protector of the Martian Princess..." Raye's voice   
trailed off.  
"And?" Jadeite asked, no longer with hostility in his voice.  
"You never told me the last one, but now I know, the last side of   
you is the general of Negaverse." Raye said, Nephrite must have told you   
that the four of you will become the legendary Dark Kings "When you asked   
me to marry you, you said that no matter which form you are in, you will   
always love me, that's why the jades are surrounding the ruby."   
"Oh, really?" Jadeite smirked, "but I don't remember ever saying   
such a thing."  
"You will remember alright," Determined to have the man she love   
back in her arms again, Raye explained carefully, "Touch the ring and you   
will remember everything."  
The man in front of her looked at the ring suspiciously, but since   
he didn't sense any powerful force, he decided to touch it.  
Seconds became minutes as Jadeite reached out slowly, the second   
he touch the ring, bright flash of lights sprang from the ruby/jade ring   
and blinded the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly, Raye is no longer a   
priestess and Jadeite is no longer a general, they're Rei, the princess of   
Mars and Jadeite, prince of the Realm of Fire.  
Around those two, the scouts are also beginning to change: Sailor   
Moon became the Moon princess in the sliver dress, daughter of Selenity;   
and Sailor Mercury became the princess of Mercury, the planet of water   
and ice, dresses in blue. Tuxedo Mask also transformed into a man in   
shining armor with a black cape flowing behind him, ready to defend his love.   
Somewhere else, two more princesses are also changing, but they   
have no idea what is happening to them.  
After bathing in the warm fir of Mars, Rei slowly open her eyes,   
and saw exactly what she wanted: there, in front of her, was Jadeite's  
deep blue eyes, no longer filled with hate and anger, but with love and   
regret, and on the corner of his left eye, was a simple teardrop that said   
it all.  
"I'm sorry, Rei," Jadeite whispered in Rei's ear, "I'm so sorry for   
all the things I did, would you ever forgive me, would THEY ever forgive me,   
would I ever forgive myself."  
"Shh, you are not to blame, they will forgive you because you   
weren't yourself, and I have already forgiven you a long time ago." Rei   
whispered back, starring right into his eyes.  
Jadeite been down and blushed his lips with Rei's, and she whispered,   
"I love you, Jade."  
"I love you, too, Rei. I love you with all my heart and always will."   
Jadeite said softly while stroking her hair with his fingers.  
Serena wiped away her tears and Amy blew her nose, Darien just   
smiled and looked at Raye as of saying "hang on to him, Raye, he's the  
one you're meant to be with". They didn't even notice that sometimes   
after the fire cooled down, they all have de-transformed.   
"Oh, how cute, too bad I'll have to ruin the scene." A woman's   
voice echoed with a sinister laugh. A black portal begin to form in the   
of the couple and our came a 7ft monstrous woman with bloody red hair   
in a ugly purple gown, her eyes are full of evil as she smirked and showed   
her fang-looking teeth, in her hands, no, claws, held a stone, a dark green   
stone, a jadeite.  
Serena, Amy and Darien formed a triangular formation between the   
woman and the newly united lover as the readied themselves to battle. Of   
course, Jadeite automatically put an arm around Rei's bare shoulder.  
"Who are you?" Those three words came out of Darien's clenched   
teeth as if they have been chewed and dumped in trash.  
"You can ask your new friend, or would you rather hear it from   
me." She didn't stop for an answer and went on with a low chuckle that   
didn't sound the least human, "I am BERYL, Queen of the Negaverse, and...   
the owner if him." She pointed at Jadeite.  
"I don't belong to anybody, especially not you, and I'm definitely   
no going back to that dump with you." Jadeite yelled.  
"It seems that you have no choice." Beryl said, pretending to be sad   
about that fact, "Did you forget the alliance?"  
"If you want him, you'll have to go through us first." Serena yelled,   
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
Serena and Amy transformed and looked at Darien, but they saw Tuxedo  
Mask standing there instead.  
"It would be a pleasure to eliminate you, but I have work to do."   
Beryl said as she held up the stone.   
Rei held on to Jadeite, the only time she had saw such a monster   
was in her dreams. Suddenly, a dark energy overwhelmed her and the force   
begin to tear her love away from her.  
"I'm sorry, Rei. It seems that I have to go with her, but remember,   
I love you and I will come back to you, no matter how long it takes, this   
I VOW." Jadeite yelled as he was sucked into the stone.  
"I'll wait for you, my love, I'll wait for you..." Rei whispered.  
Beryl looked at her little stone and smiled satisfactorily, "Like   
I said, you belong to me." Beryl whispered into the stone, but everybody   
else heard it, too. To the scouts she said, "Looks like I didn't have to   
go through you to get what is rightfully mine."  
"Give him back now, you won't get away with it." Sailor Moon said.  
"No? But I already have." She grinned and showed her fangs.  
"What are you going to do to him?" Mercury asked curiously.  
"I'm going to do something that you pure, innocent minds have no   
idea about, it's called brainwash."  
Rei gasped and whispered, "That's what you did to him before, wasn't   
it? That's how you turned him evil, right?"  
"Of course, my dear princess. Look, I would love to stay and chat,   
and probably toast a few sailors, too. But I have to get going." She paused   
a few seconds before saying, "Oh, and Mercury, Zoisite says hi." With that,   
she disappeared into the same portal she came.  
Sailor Moon is stunned and she just starred into the space where   
even air had been black a few minutes ago, and Mercury wandered over the   
last sentence Beryl said, but a "thump" behind them made them remember Raye,   
they turned around and saw Raye lying on the ground unconscious, her long   
red dress had already dissolved back into her priestess uniform.  
Sailor Moon panicked, "What's wrong with her? Mercury, is she dead,   
tell me she's not dead..."  
"Clam Down, Sailor Moon, she's okay, just tired, that's all."   
Mercury checked her computer and then looked at Tuxedo Mask, "Can you pick   
her up, we need to get her to the shrine."  
"Sure..." He de-transformed.  
Once the quartet got to the shrine, Raye had already woken up.  
"Can you tell us what's going on, but if you're too tired, we can   
wait." Darien asked when they're inside the living room, but his face told   
her otherwise.  
"I'm okay now, thanks." Raye straightened herself up and then began  
the story of their past lives, "A thousand years ago..."  
  
***  
  
"Who are you loyal to, Jadeite?" Beryl asked a figure surrounded in   
dark lights.  
"Rei... only Raye." He whispered back in pain.  
"Not for long!" Beryl said and left the room angrily.  
  
***  
  
All is not going well, Beryl thought to herself, that fool Jadeite   
still remembers HER name long after he has forgotten his own.  
"Nephrite!" She called out.   
A man in gray appeared, he has shoulder-length reddish/brown hair   
and dark green eyes.   
"Yes, my queen?"  
"Jadeite is unable to do anything in his condition right now,   
you will carry out the mission, if you fail, Zoisite will take over."  
"Jadeite was a fool, he should never let himself fall in love."   
Nephrite said coldly, little did he know that he would fall into the   
same trap.  
"Yes, Nephrite, you are a better general than he'll ever be.   
Do not disappoint me. Go now." Beryl commanded.  
Nephrite disappeared to consult his advisors--the stars.  
  
Beryl... A voice hissed.  
  
"Yes, my Queen." As much as Beryl hated to say those words, she   
doesn't dare to rebel the great power of Mattelia.  
  
You are using much power on Jadeite, power which we cannot effort  
  
"But if we don't turn him against the sailor twerps, he'll help them."   
Beryl argued.  
  
Not if we put him into a prison which he cannot escape  
  
Beryl looked at a crystal in her hand, she suddenly started to   
chuckle, but it soon turned to a sinister laughter, which echoed the   
whole throne room.  
  
What's so funny, Beryl  
  
"I just thought of the perfect torture for Jadeite, A torture   
which will make his life a living hell." Beryl smirked.  
  
Tell me you plan, Beryl, and it better be good  
  
"Oh, it is." Beryl raised her crystal and said loudly, "Eternal Sleep."  
  
End?  
  
*****  
So? How did you like it. There's a second part, but it'll be after they   
defeated Beryl, I'll try to finish that as soon as possible. Email me, Ja. Love   
CSMars  
  
  



End file.
